Full Metal Vacation
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: Al's got his body back and Mustang announces a month long paid vacation. Rated M now for lemon scene in chapter 4. CANCELED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy my first Full Metal Alchemist fan fiction. This pairing features Edward and Riza and no lemons. Sorry to disappoint you. Instead of becoming a state alchemist at 12 Ed become one at 15 and this fan fic takes place a year after the philosopher stone.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones**"

Full Metal Vacation.

"Brother, any idea what Colonel Mustang wants with us?" Al asked as he and Ed made their way through Central Headquarters to Roy Mustang's office.

"I could care less what that bastard wants with us," Ed answered shoving his hands deeper into his pants pockets.

'_Some things will never change around here_,' Al sighed running a hand through his restored hair.

It's been over a year since Al got his body back and became a stat alchemist like Edward who now had two flesh and blood legs but was stuck with his auto-mail arm. Upon being certified as a state alchemist Al was given the name Steel Sole and that wasn't the only thing about the Elric brothers that was different. Edward was now a tall and handsome 6foot5 22 year old with a lean muscular physic while Alphonse was just two feet shorter and kept his short brown hair. After a few more minutes of walking the Elric brothers reached the Flame Alchemist's office.

"Well here goes nothing," Ed sighed opening the door. "Majors Edward and Alphonse Elric reporting as ordered Colonel Mustang,"

"Something wrong FullMetal? You're not scowling or anything," Roy said looking over a few documents scattered on his desk.

"Leave Edward alone sir and explain why you asked him to come here," Hawkeye instructed. Sometime it seemed like she was in charge instead of Roy.

"Do you always have to ruin my fun lieutenant?" Roy asked scowling up at her before turning his attention to pervious matters. "The reason I called you here is because the higher ups have decided that myself alone with everyone under my command is on a months paid vacation effective this evening. And I was wondering if you two would like to take a trip to the beach next week?"

"A months paid vacation and a trip to the beach! You've got to be kidding me!" Ed exclaimed nearly falling flat on his back.

"Not this time Edward. Alphonse I suggest you call Winry and asked her to join us, unless you want her to miss this chance to spend more time with you," Hawkeye snicked at how Al's face turned to pure shock at the mere thought of what Winry would do to him if he didn't bring her along. "You can go call her now Al, we're finished here. FullMetal if you'll follow me sir, I have something to show you,"

**Disclaimer: I realise this chapter is very short but don't worry I shall endeavour to make the next chapter longer, if you leave a review on you way out. Or you can make some comments or suggestions on what you like to see happen between Ed and Riza as well as Al and Winry. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm disappointed by the amount of reviews I've gotten so far but I guess it's to be expected considering how short the first chapter is. But this chapter will be longer that 1000 words and will probably feature some mushy scenes between the two main couples. Many be if you're lucky some lemons or limes too.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones**"

Full Metal Vacation.

"So lieutenant, what exactly are you going to show me?" Ed asked standing in front of a door with a blank name tag slot.

"The fuhrur have decided that when you're not running around the country doing missions for the state, you'll have your very own office to come back to," Riza replied smiling as she opened to the door to an office that was around the same size as Mustang's with two desks two very comfy looking couches and a polished oak coffee table. "So what do you think?"

"I get my own office?"

"That's right,"

"And Al too?"

"Actually he's down the hall from you,"

"So who get the second desk," he asked.

"That would be your personal new aid,"

"You wouldn't happen to know who it's going to be would you?"

"You're looking at her," Riza replied, chuckling at the look of surprise on Ed's face and decided to explain. "After this vacation time Roy is being promoted to Brigadier General, but he'll still need people under him to help him become fuhrur. Which means you and Al with be promoted to the rank of colonel and I will be a major. You getting all this?"

"Why aren't you continuing to be Mustang's aid?" he asked taking a seat at his new desk.

"The colonel requested I be put under your command, to keep an eye on you," she answered closing the door but not locking it. "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"My own office, an upcoming promotion and the best sharpshooter in the state military who's currently taking off her jacket? I don't have any complaints about this arrangement what so ever," Ed said watching as Riza dropped her jacket on her desk and made her way around Ed's to stand in front of him. "Think he made this arrangement because he knows about us?"

"I doubt it. Now Edward Elric, your first order of business is to kiss me," Riza whispered sweetly kneeling between his legs after crushing his lips with hers.

While Riza's hands rested on the arms of Ed's chair, his arms snaked around Riza's waist, searching for the hem line of her little black tank top. To ensure she was distracted Ed stroked her bottom lip with his tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth, which of course she gave. Their tongues battled with each other as Ed raised her tank top over her breast showing off her simple black bra, only parting from the kiss so Riza could remove the tank top from her body. That's when Ed made his move, as she was about to pull her top over her head Ed grabbed her wrists in one hand, holding her arms in that position blocking off her eye sight.

"Don't move lieutenant," Ed ordered moving his hands away.

Complying with his order Riza held her arms above her head keeping her eyes blocked by her top. Clapping his hand together made the alchemic calculations in his head before transforming her tank top into a blindfold and rope keeping her wrists bound together.

"I was right, you do look sexy when you're tied up and blindfolded," he whispered against her lips causing her to shiver. "Now try not to make too much noise,"

"No reason to keep quite on my account, by all means make as much noise as you want," came Roy's cocky voice from the door.

"Just how long have you been standing there you big jerk!" Ed shouted returning Riza's tank top to its original form while the colour on her face surpassed Ed's red coat.

"Take it easy Ed, I just came to tell you that your friend Winry's on her way to Central and she'll arrive tonight. Riza all your stuff will be moved into this office when you have returned to active duty,"

"Understood sir," she replied putting her tank top on again.

"Now that business issues are out of the way I'd like to ask how long you two have been a couple?" Roy asked sitting on one of the couches.

"It was when you gave me a week off work sir, I decided to go camping in the mountains and I set up camp near a waterfall. I was taking a dip when there was an alchemic reaction behind the waterfall, the next thing I knew I saw Ed and Alphonse falling towards me and I was knocked unconscious when Ed landed on me," Riza explained looking everywhere except at Roy. "After Ed gave me CPR we went back to Resembool so they could see Winry and Aunt Pinako. To cut a long story short Ed took care of me when I broke my leg after falling out of a tree and from there things just clicked. And tomorrow happens to be our second year of being together,"

"So you mean to tell me that you two have been dating for two years behind my back?" Roy asked looking ready to snap his fingers, for a whole second. "Well I wish you two all the happiness in the world and Ed, I hope you live long enough to marry my former lieutenant,"

"Get the hell out of my office!" Ed shouted throwing a shoe at Roy only to miss.

"Missed me!" Roy taunted in a childish voice, poking his tongue out before quickly ducking out the door. '_I wonder who far they would have gone if I hadn't interrupted them_?'

"Damn that Mustang pisses me off sometimes," Ed fumed parking his butt on one of the couches.

"While I'm pissed and embarrassed he caught us making out, I think you're more pissed because he stopped you from taking off my bra," Riza said coolly plopping down beside him, her lips hovering over his. "How about we continue where we left off at my place tonight after dinner? You can tie me up again if you want,"

"Oh I will lieutenant. But I haven't had enough of you lips just yet," Ed replied huskily fondling her left breast with his auto-mail hand. "Now kiss me, that's an order,"

"Yes, sir," she answered meeting his lips half way.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Down at the train station later that night Al was patiently waiting for the train from Resembool with the person he fell in love with over a year ago. After his brother had made it clear to him that he only though of Winry as a sister Al told the young auto-mail engineer of his feelings and the two started dating. Although his position as a state alchemist took him away from Resembool for months at a time Al and Winry would spend hours talking to each other after each assignment. One day he received a love letter with a stack of seductive pictures of her wearing different kinds of lingerie. (**A/N:** I leave it to your own perverted minds to imagine what she was wearing.) When Ed found him there was blood all over the dorm room with Al passed out on the couch. Al had a rather uncomfortable day when he came into headquarters with a constant hard-on, when he would lie down it looked like he had set up a tent. His only excuse to Ed was a very erotic dream involving Winry cooking for him wearing nothing but an apron. Winry somehow found out about that particular fantasy and whispered to him she'd like to fulfil any fantasy as long as it involved her. Al's reaction was to glow bright pink and pass out for three hours. It was amazing how he managed to survive Winry's wild side.

"Now arriving on platform 3 is the train from Resembool,"

'_Oh boy here she is_,' Al was so excited he ran three people down trying to get to the third platform. '_This is great. I get to spend an entire month with her_,'

As the train came to a complete stop Al couldn't help but wonder what Winry was wearing. Her tank top and mini skirt combo was nice and so was her overalls and tube top attire. There were times when she came to his apartment in Central when she would spend most of the day wearing next to nothing, even when Ed was around she wasn't concerned with being half naked. Growing up with Winry as your childhood friend was just like growing up with a younger sister and Al suddenly remembered all the times they shared a bath together. The three of them could sleep in the same room in their underwear and not be bothered. The only difference was that Al was the only one who could be intimate with Winry.

"Al over here!" as if on cue Winry's shrill voice broke Al out of his trance.

Looking along the carriages Al sported his lovely yet short tempered girlfriend waving from the baggage car. Rushing over he was nearly flattened by the massive suitcase thrown at him.

"Oh sorry Al, I thought you'd be able to catch it," Winry apologised holding a smaller suitcase in her left hand, a purse slung over her right shoulder.

"Only Colonel Armstrong could catch something this big," Al replied forgetting all about his near death experience, focusing on the blonde haired beauty before him dressed in an orange sleeveless V-neck shirt and red mini skirt, her hair done up in a ponytail.

"You like what you see Alphonse?" Winry asked stepping onto the platform in front of him, her skirt fluttering around her thighs.

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly.

"Good because for the next month you'll get see to a whole lot more. I'll even let you join me in the shower if I feel like it," she whispered leaning down giving him a clean look down her shirt. "When we get back to your place I'll even be kind enough to let you take off my clothes,"

"Winry, you know Ed and I live in the same apartment don't you?" Al asked recovering from Winry's wild side.

"Geez Al, it's not like he hasn't seen me half naked before. We are childhood friends after all, for that matter the three of us are practically family. If Ed's making out with Riza on the couch then I there's nothing we need to worry about, now lets go I want to show you my new swimsuits and underwear," Winry beamed walking to the station exit, leaving Al to carry her larger suitcase.

'_Some things never change_,' Al thought wiping away the blood trickling from his nose.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

After finishing work at headquarters Ed quickly ran back to his apartment to change for his dinner date at Riza's place. Bursting through the door Ed hardly expected to see Al sitting on the larger couch being sucked off by a completely naked Winry, who saw the blonde alchemist then just continued to pleasure Al like it was no big deal. To Ed it wasn't any of his concern, if Al and Winry wanted to do those things together they didn't need his permission. Strolling right past them Ed went straight for the bathroom for a quick shower, taking his clothes off as he went only to come out ten minutes later with a towel around his waist and using another to dry his hair. The couch scene had also changed, Winry now had her face buried in a cushion taking up the butt doggie style. Al was to busy hammering Winry as fast as he could to even notice his half naked brother walking to his room to change or hear the door opening and closing five minutes later.

'_Maybe I should get my own apartment, that way I wouldn't have to worry about catching them in the act. Not that there's anything wrong with watching Winry take it up the butt with Al_,' Ed thought, hoping no one saw the bulge in his tan coloured pants. "I wonder if I'll get to bang Riza tonight?"

**Disclaimer: I told you I'd make this chapter longer didn't I? If you want to flame me for anything do your worse, it won't stop me from writing. Any ideas on what the gang could do for the week before the trip to the beach are welcomed or what you'd like Riza and Winry to the boys as well so now I must start on chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I should warn you that just because Al and Winry had a very small lemon doesn't mean this fan fic will be centred on lemons. I intend for there to be romance between our two main couples.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones**"

Full Metal Vacation.

"Oh yes! Harder! Harder! Oh god Al yes! Make me cum! AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Winry's scream resonated through the apartment as she reached her peak, burying her face in a cushion as Al's seed filled her butt. "Oh that felt great,"

"It can be even better if we were married," Al said pulling out of her tight arse.

"What?" she asked her body still twitching from her orgasm.

"Will you marry me Winry?" Al asked pulling a ring from his discarded pants pocket.

"Are you kidding of course I'll marry you!" she squealed tackling Al onto the floor, smothering him in a fiery kiss, moaning as Al rubbed his still erect member against her wet folds. "Oh, stick it up my arse again Al,"

"My pleasure," he replied rolling over so he was on top after placing the ring on her finger.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Riza's apartment.

Opening the door to Riza's apartment Ed expected to see her dressed in casual clothes like a soft flowing dress, instead she was wearing a pair of tight jean short shorts which hugged her backside and her black tank top.

"Something wrong Ed?" she asked placing two bowls on the table.

"I can see why Mustang wants to change the female dress code. You should show your legs more often," he answered his eyes moving up and down her body.

"Well before the night is over you're going to see more than my bare legs Ed. Now sit down so we can eat," Riza replied heading back to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"I'm fine," Ed retorted settling into Riza's beef stew. "This is great,"

"You say that about all the food I cook Ed," Riza said placing two glasses of wine on the table.

"Just proved what a great cook you are," Ed smiled taking a sip of his wine. "Interesting flavor,"

"The guy at the wine store said this went well with any kind of stew," she added. "You going to tell me why you pitched a tent in your pants?"

"I walked in one Al when Winry was giving him a head job. Came out of the shower and she was taking it up the butt. Had the tent because I was thinking of us in that same position," he answered.

**Disclaimer: Damn it! Another short chapter. Seriously people I never put any real thought into this fan fic. Like my other's I just make it up as I go. I'll get started on chapter 4 now so I'll see you after a review or two.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had other fan fics to concentrate on. Expect some saucy adult scenes in this chapter mostly between Ed and Riza.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones**"

Full Metal Vacation.

"Al,"

"What is it Winry?" Al asked working on the knots in Winry's back.

"I've been thinking about moving to Central for a while now," she replied wincing as he hit a particularly sore spot. "Now that you've asked me to marry you I thought we should move into our own apartment, since Ed and Riza will probably move in together,"

"I never really thought about living in a different house without Brother there with us. Now that the two of us are being promoted after this vacation I guess we could think about getting a bigger place," Al mused moving to her lower back. "But I don't want you thinking about this while we're all having fun,"

"Shove it up my butt again and we got a deal," Winry added lifting her hips off the bed. "But this time I want you to cum in my mouth,"

"You're insatiable," Al replied burying himself deep up her butt for the fourth time that night.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Over at Riza's apartment Ed was leaning on the counter top watching Riza wash the dishes from behind. He had intended to keep looking at her hair but his eyes kept wandering over her body on their own account. Her bare shoulders, her back, her arms, her long slender legs… correction, her long slender smooth killer legs and her ever firm backside which remained hidden beneath her short shorts and whatever underwear she was wearing. They had to come off and Ed had already formulated a really fun idea. Finished with the dishes Riza wiped her hands off on a rag when she felt something cold and hard pressing against her lower back. Sensing Ed's playful mood she simply played along by lifting her hands in the air.

"Looks like you've got me FullMetal. Am I your prisoner?" she asked in a sexy voice.

"Only if you behave and follow my instructions like a good soldier," Ed replied pressing his auto-mail finger a little firmer into her back. "Your crimes are being too damn sexy and being over dressed, so you're going to have to strip for me,"

"Whatever you say sir," Riza added keeping her hands up, thoroughly enjoying this game.

"Good, now to start things off you need to remove that hairpin of yours," Ed instructed slipping his metal fingers under the hem of her tank top.

With a steady hand Riza reached behind her head to pull out the hairpin keeping her hair up and letting it fall down to her shoulders.

"Much better, next are those short shorts. Take them off slowly," he ordered fingering her hair with his real hand. "Then put your hands on the counter,"

Lowering her hands Riza popped the button and lowered the zipper allowing her to slide her hot pants off her hips, letting her puddle at her feet, exposing her skimpy black string side v-string. Pacing her hands on the counter as instructed she shivered slightly as Ed's cold auto-mail hand ran over her backside from one cheek to the other followed by two hard slaps with his real hand.

"You've been a bad girl Riza Hawkeye. And bad girls need a spanking don't they?" Ed asked continuing to place hard slaps on both cheeks.

"You're right sir, I needed a spanking badly," she replied moaning in protest when the slaps stopped. "What next sir?"

"I'm going to need something to tie you to the bed Riza and a blindfold, but I don't feel like transmuting your clothes," Ed snickered cupping her breasts from behind. "Any suggestions?"

"I have some handcuffs in my room and some thick strips of silk," she answered closing her eyes as he fondled her breasts. "Shall I lead the way?"

"You shall," Ed said releasing her breasts.

Staying behind her Ed followed Riza to her room where a large wooden frame queen sized bed waited with fresh sheets. Smiling at her choice Ed turned her around so her legs were touching the bed then pulled her tank top up and over her head revealing the same black bra she was wearing at headquarters. Running his hands from her hips to her breasts Ed quickly removed the bra as he attacked her lips with his own. Taking a nipple between his auto-mail thumb and finger made Riza gasp at the feeling of cold metal on warm flesh giving Ed the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and play with hers. Riza's leg soon became so weak she fell back against the bed with Ed on top of her while he continued his battle with her tongue. Breaking the kiss Ed looked down at Riza's flushed face, smirking as she panted for precious air.

"Now where are those handcuffs, be warmed if you answer incorrectly you will be punished," he said brushing his auto-mail hand along her stomach.

"In the holster on my dresser, the silk strips are in the blue bag," she answered shivering as a cold finger circled her belly button.

Finding the selected items in the correct places Ed cuffed Riza's hands above her head using the headboard. All she could do was watch as he slowly undressed one piece of clothing at a time till he was left in nothing but his boxers, which had tented due to his straining erection.

"What's next sir?" Riza asked licking her lips as a silk strip was tied over her eyes.

"You're going to lay here blind and helpless while I indulge myself," Ed answered trailing his tongue along her jaw. "Unless you have a request you'd like to make?"

"Just that you let me have similar fun someday," Riza replied feeling his hands on her breasts. "Right now I'm all yours,"

"And I promise you won't regret it," Ed whispered in her ear squeezing her breasts softly.

Riza's moans of pleasure drifted in the air as Ed nipped and sucked at the skin of her neck then licking where he had used his teeth. Taking her ear in his mouth Ed nibbled lightly on her earlobe as he rolled her nipples between his fingers then going down past her shoulders to lick the underside of each breast making her shiver at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Oh!" she gasped as his tongue charted a trail around her right nipple before he enveloped her breast in his mouth sucking on it like a baby. '_So this is what we would have done in his office if we weren't interrupted_,' she thought as he switched between her breasts while his auto-mail hand trailed down her body to caress the ever growing wetness between her legs through her g-string. Leaving her breast Ed licked his way down her stomach and circled her belly before removing her soaked garment and attacking her clit with his eager tongue. Riza squealed at the sudden increase in pleasure as Ed slid an auto-mail finger in and out of her tight passage while lightly sucking and licking her swollen jewel.

"Faster Ed! Oh god faster!" Riza moaned as he added two more fingers and drew them in and out at a rapid pace. "Oh Shit!"

A final suck on her jewel caused her to fly over the edge of bliss as her orgasm rushed through her body, spilling juices into Ed's mouth which he drank right up.

"That didn't take very long," Riza panted with Ed's fingers still inside her.

"I think I might have found a special spot that makes you cum really fast," Ed said thoughtfully. "I think I might need to test this theory,"

After four more quick orgasms Riza felt something long and hard against her crotch as her legs were positioned on Ed's shoulders giving him clear access to her still throbbing clit. Having had her virginity taken away by a drunken officer during her training in a similar situation Riza felt a little apprehensive, that was until Ed shoved his rock hard dick up her arse burying himself deep inside her before he stopped.

"I've read all about your rape incident during training and I want our first time to be different than this. I want you to be able to see me and without restraints," he said probing her clit with his auto-mail thumb. "At least we don't have to worry about protection. Ready?"

"Whenever you are Ed," Riza replied.

Had her eyes been uncovered Ed would have seen her eyes roll back as he began thrusting in and out at a rapid pace, her loud moaning filling the room and the angel of her legs allowing for deeper penetration. It didn't take too long for Riza to cum as her sixth orgasm ripped through her body making her scream as Ed continued to plunge deeper with each thrust. When he was close to release himself he pulled out of her ass after her eight orgasm so she could lower her legs.

"I know what you taste like Riza so how would you like a mouthful of me?" Ed asked straddling her chest as he stroked himself, feeling his release approaching. "You want me in your mouth?"

"Yeah Ed, I want your cum in my mouth," Riza moaned opening her mouth for him.

"Here it comes!" Ed groaned releasing his hot flood in Riza mouth which she readily swallowed, some dribbling down her chin.

"Mmm," she purred licking his tip as he removed the handcuffs from her wrists. "You taste great Ed,"

"So how was your first anal experience?" he asked rolling off her to lie beside her.

"Better than I expected," she replied taking off the blindfold, scooting over to make room for Ed. "Wanna go for round 2?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a 69," Ed smirked as Riza move on top of him so her clit was right in front of his mouth. "Let's see how many times you cum before I do,"

"I'm definitely going to need to change the sheets in the morning," Riza complained before she took his still solid rob in her mouth.

**Disclaimer: And here's the end of chapter 4. It took me a while to finish the lemon between Ed and Riza because despite what some people say I'm not that good at writing lemons. It takes me ages to figure out how to make them happen and I sometime have to use other lemons as a backup. Reviews are a must and flames are regarded as constructive criticism. Thank you and see you in chapter 5, I hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I think I'm going to try and tone down the lemons in this fic because I had to cancel the last fic I wrote that had mostly lemons in it. There will still be nudity and sexual interactions between the couples and I've decided to have a pairing that might sicken you.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones**"

Full Metal Vacation.

Blinding sunlight through her bedroom window roused Riza Hawkeye from her pleasant slumber only to have her groan in frustration at being interrupted from her dream of going to a fancy restaurant with Ed dressed in a leopard print thong back leotard with cat ears and tail, a collar with chain around her neck and being made to drink milk from a bowl like a cat on the floor while Ed enjoyed his meal. She even had to call him master before she began a sentence. The dream was starting to get kinky when she was tied up, blindfolded and had to lick Winry's clit but the dream ended before she got any further. Her frustration ended when she realised she had someone sleeping on her chest, cracking an eye open she was greeted with a mess of blonde hair resting between her breasts and smiled when she remembered it was Ed and all the fun they had last night. Normally Riza would have worn a pair of panties and tank top to bed and something warmer in winter but she found sleeping naked with her lover in her arms was just as enjoyable. Carefully disentangling herself from Ed so he wouldn't wake up Riza made her way to the bathroom to relieve her bladder without grabbing something to wear. She figured there wasn't any reason to get dressed at the moment as Ed might want to have some fun when he wakes up, so unless someone knocked on her door she would remain as naked as the day she was born.

Ten Minutes Later.

The smell of something delicious and sounds of someone making breakfast was enough to pull Ed back to the land of the conscious. Blinking his eyes to clear the haze Ed found himself in a different bed than the one he normally slept in. Realisation came to him when his eyes landed on a pair of military uniform pants strewn on the floor with more clothes, a black tank top and g-string. Smirking at the memories from last night Ed stumbled off the bed to retrieve his boxers from where he left them or rather where he tossed them after handcuffing Riza to her bed. Unaware she was being watched Riza continued to prance around her kitchen enjoying the feel of being fully exposed in her own home unlike when she was in the bathroom or bedroom. Turning around to get the plates she froze on the spot at seeing Ed leaning against the door to the rest of her apartment wearing his boxers and smirking yet she didn't attempt to cover up.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, crossing her arms under her chest, her breasts lifting slightly.

"Long enough to enjoy the show," he replied, inhaling the wonderful smell of breakfast. "Somehow I never pictured you as the person who walks around her apartment butt naked,"

"This is my apartment and I'll be naked whenever I want," Riza said sexily, placing her hands on her hips. "Now we've got six days before our trip to the beach so I was thinking we could go shopping, I need to get a new swimsuit and a few other items,"

"Actually I was thinking of tying you to the bed again and having my wicked way with you all day, while going through your underwear," Ed's grin seemed to cover half his face. "But I think I could endure a day of shopping with you, first it's time for food,"

**Disclaimer: Right now I'm considering offering this fan fic for adoption, so if anyone wants it drop a review and I'll decide after two weeks cause I'm going on holidays and I won't have the internet while I'm gone. So thanks to everyone who enjoyed my fan fic.**


End file.
